


Chrust Sharpe'a

by Rudbeckia_bicolor



Category: Sharpe Series - Bernard Cornwell
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor
Summary: Strzelcy, partyzanci, jeńcy i cudzoziemska kuchnia, tak w skrócie.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Fiki (z) forum Mirriel





	Chrust Sharpe'a

**Author's Note:**

> Napisane w lutym 2018 w ramach karnawałowej głupawki na Mirriel. Nie ma wiele sensu, bo też nie miało go mieć.

Jeńcy, fachowo skrępowani przez hiszpańskich partyzantów, siedzieli już na podłodze w kącie. Było ich trzech. Tylko tylu zostało z rozbitego oddziału, który stanowił zbieraninę dragonów i niedobitków z innych formacji, niekoniecznie francuskich. Żaby wolały raczej zginąć w walce, niż wpaść żywcem w ręce guerilleros. Pojmani mieli po prostu pecha. Pierwszy jeniec, francuski dragon, najciężej ranny z całej trójki, w ogóle się nie ruszał, jęczał tylko od czasu do czasu. Drugi, wyraźnie nerwowy, rozglądał się niespokojnie na wszystkie strony, ale nie śmiał się odezwać. Krew, płynąca z jego nosa i warg, świadczyła o tym, że zdążył już oberwać za wcześniejsze krzyki. Trzeci jeniec, polski lansjer, ociekał potem i drżał, najwyraźniej miał gorączkę. O jego stanie ducha trudno było cokolwiek powiedzieć, ponieważ milczał, a głowę zwiesił tak nisko, że twarz była ledwie widoczna.

Sharpe stał na środku izby i rozmawiał z dowódcą partyzantów, El Fuego. Hiszpan gorąco i wylewnie zapewniał go o swej wdzięczności. Zdaniem Marka Butterwella, chorążego, jak najbardziej miał za co dziękować. Zdesperowani Francuzi bronili się zaciekle i gdyby guerilleros walczyli bez wsparcia, dragoni mogliby się okazać zbyt trudnym przeciwnikiem. Na szczęście tym razem mogli liczyć na strzelców, którzy po raz kolejny udowodnili, że brytyjska piechota nie ma sobie równych. Chorąży z uwielbieniem patrzył na Sharpe'a, który poprowadził żołnierzy do zwycięstwa, i wprost nie mógł się doczekać chwili, gdy będzie walczył u jego boku w prawdziwej bitwie. Po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że gapi się na dowódcę jak cielę na malowane wrota i że musi wyglądać idiotycznie. Speszony rozejrzał się po izbie. Zauważył sporą miskę, a na jej dnie kilka osobliwych ciastek, które jakoś nikogo wcześniej nie zainteresowały. Żołnierze zaopiekowali się już francuskimi zapasami, ale ponieważ najbardziej smakowało im wino i mięso, zignorowali słodycze. Chorąży spojrzał na nie łakomym okiem. Byłby je może zabrał, gdyby nie napatoczył się Harper.

– Żaby dostały pomieszania zmysłów – orzekł, zajrzawszy do miski. – Akurat teraz zachciało im się piec ciastka. Gdybym ja dobrał się do zawartości hiszpańskiej spiżarni, na pewno nie zajmowałbym się taki głupstwami.

– Wyglądają jak pocięte wstążki – skomentował chorąży.

– Usmażyliśmy je, bo jest karnawał – odezwał się nieoczekiwanie Polak, dowodząc, że nie tylko jest w pełni przytomny, ale i zna angielski. – Mówimy na nie chrust – ostatnie słowo wypowiedział po polsku.

– Nikt cię o nic nie pytał – pilnujący jeńców Hiszpan uciszył lansjera kopniakiem.

Sharpe obejrzał się.

– Ten Polak mówi po angielsku?

– Przynajmniej o kuchni – odparł Harper.

– W takim razie zaczekacie, dopóki go nie przesłucham – zakomunikował Sharpe.

El Fuego spojrzał na lansjera jak chłopiec, który musi się wyrzec zabawki. Po chwili doszedł widać do wniosku, że co się odwlecze, to nie uciecze, bo skinął głową i wydał rozkaz swoim ludziom. Guerilleros wywlekli jeńców z pomieszczenia. Jeden z Hiszpanów ze śmiechem powiedział coś o ogniu. Nerwowy Francuz zaczął się wyrywać, ale osiągnął jedynie tyle, że partyzant zdzielił go pięścią. Pozostali jeńcy nie stawiali oporu. Polak uśmiechnął się ironicznie i rzekł coś we własnym języku. Butterwell wyłowił tylko jedno słowo. Wawrzyniec. Chorąży zastanowił się przelotnie, czy to czyjeś imię, czy może siarczyste przekleństwo.

– Chrust. Wawrzyniec – Harper z trudem wymówił obce słowa. – Przecież to wcale nie brzmi jak ludzki język. Boney znalazł sobie ciekawych sojuszników.

El Fuego wyszedł w ślad za swymi ludźmi.

– Co guerilleros zrobią z jeńcami? – spytał Butterwell.

– To nie jest nasza sprawa – odparł Sharpe. – Nie wtrącamy się do metod partyzantów. Jedno jest pewne. El Fuego nie przyzna im prawa do ostatniego życzenia przed śmiercią.

Sharpe zainteresował się zawartością miski, po czym podsunął ją chorążemu.

– Zjedz te ciastka, jakkolwiek się nazywają. Dobrze się dziś spisałeś, poza tym musisz się dobrze odżywiać, inaczej już nie urośniesz.

Harper, najwyższy człowiek w oddziale, zarechotał. Chorąży zaczerwienił się, trochę ze wstydu, ale bardziej z radości. Właśnie usłyszał, że dobrze się spisał i to od osoby, na opinii której najbardziej mu zależało. Należało to jakoś uczcić. Sięgnął do miski i poczęstował się chrustem od Sharpe'a.


End file.
